militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Akizuki-class destroyer (1942)
|module2= ) |Ship displacement= standard full load |Ship length= overall |Ship beam= |Ship draught= |Ship propulsion=3 × Ro-Gō Kampon water tube boilers, 2 × Kampon impulse geared turbines, 2 shafts, |Ship speed= |Ship range= at |Ship complement=263 (Akizuki in 1942) 315 (Akizuki in October 1944) |Ship armament= Akizuki'' in 1942 , History of Pacific War Vol.23 Akizuki class destroyer'', Gakken (Japan), 1999, ISBN 4-05-602063-9 8 × 100 mm / 65 cal Type 98 DP guns (4×2) 4 × 25 mm AA guns (2×2) 4 × Type 92 torpedo tubes (8 × 610 mm Type 93 torpedoes) 56 × Type 95 depth charges Suzutsuki'' in April 1945''The Maru Special, Japanese Naval Vessels No.19 Destroyer Asashio class/Akizuki class'', Ushio Shobō (Japan), 1978, Book code 8343-7 8 × 100 mm / 65 cal Type 98 DP guns (4×2) 47 × 25 mm AA guns (7×3 + 26×1), 3 × 13 mm AA guns (3×1) 4 × Type 92 torpedo tubes (1×4) 8 × 610 mm Type 93 torpedoes 56 × Type 2 Mod.1 depth charges }} }} The were one of the primary classes of new destroyers of the Imperial Japanese Navy (IJN) after 1942. The IJN called them from their plan name. They were designed to fight larger ships, aircraft and submarines. This is considered to have been the most useful class of destroyers Japan fielded during the war and was well regarded in the IJN. They mounted a 3.9" (100mm) dual-purpose gun in four twin mounts. They also were among the first Japanese vessels equipped with radar. The ships were lighter in their torpedo armament, compared to contemporary destroyers (a single mount of four tubes, plus reloads), but the ships compensated with stronger anti-aircraft armament. Ships of the Fuyutsuki and Michitsuki subclasses were modified to simplify and speed-up construction. Four ships were used for war reparation. Ships in classes ''Akizuki'' class Project number F51. General production type of the Akizuki-class. Seven vessels were built under the Maru 4 Programme (Ship # 104-109) and the Maru Kyū Programme (Ship # 360). } on 25 November 1944. Decommissioned on 10 January 1945. |} ''Fuyutsuki'' class Project number F51. The Fuyutsuki subclass were originally going to be built to the same specifications as the Akizuki class but construction was more simplified. Four vessels were built under the Maru Kyū Programme (Ship # 361-364). Main differences from the Akizuki class were simplified bow design, removed rear deck house, and fitted two-dimensional air inlet for boilers. However, the IJN was not satisfied with the design. More modifications were ordered, leading to the Michitsuki subclass. ''Michitsuki'' class Project number F53. Final production model of the Akizuki-class. Simplified more than Fuyutsuki-class. Converted 5 vessels from the Maru Kyū Programme (Ship # 365-369) and 16 vessels from the Maru 5 Programme (Ship #770-785 were re-planned to #5061-5076). However, only 1 vessel was completed. ''Super Akizuki class'' Project number V7. High-speed model of the Akizuki-class. Only a project. 16 vessels were planned under the Maru 5 Programme (Ship # 770-785) and 7 vessels were converted from ''Super Shimakaze''-class under the Kai-Maru 5 Programme (Ship #733-748 were re-planned to #5077-5083). Photos File:IJN Hatsuzuki 1942.jpg|''Hatsuzuki'' trial run in December 1942. File:Fuyuzuki.jpg|''Fuyutsuki'' trial run on 23 May 1944. File:Harutuki.jpg|''Harutsuki'' trial run in December 1944. File:Hanazuki.jpg|''Hanazuki'' on 18 December 1944. File:Japanese destroyer Akizuki 1942.jpg|''Akizuki'' off Empress Augusta Bay on 29 September 1942. File:IJN 1st Mobile Fleet under attack 20-June-1944.jpg|Carrier ''Zuikaku'' and four Akizuki-class (Akizuki, Hatsuzuki, Wakatsuki and Shimotsuki) during the Battle of the Philippine Sea on 20 June 1944. File:Cape Engano II.jpg|Carrier Zuikaku, ''Zuihō'' and Wakatsuki during the Battle of Cape Engaño on 25 October 1944. File:Japanese battleship Ise and destroyer Shimotsuki 1944.jpg|Carrier ''Chitose'', battleship ''Ise'' and Shimotsuki during the Battle of Cape Engaño on 25 October 1944. File:Japanese destroyer Akizuki in 1944.jpg|Destroyer Akizuki, ''Kuwa'' and battleship Ise during the Battle of Cape Engaño on 25 October 1944. File:Japanese destroyer Wakatsuki in 1944.jpg|''Wakatsuki'' during the Battle of Ormoc Bay on 11 November 1944. File:Yamato and destroyer.jpg|Battleship ''Yamato'' and Fuyutsuki during the Operation Ten-Go on 7 April 1945. File:Japanese destroyer Suzutsuki under attack 1945.jpg|''Suzutsuki'' during the Operation Ten-Go on 7 April 1945. File:IJN Yoizuki-1946.jpg|''Yoizuki'' as repatriation transport in 1946. File:Japanese destroyer Michizuki in 1947.jpg|''Michitsuki'' in May 1947. File:ROCS FenYang.jpg|ROCS Fen Yang (ex-''Yoizuki''). See also References * USN Navsource External links *[http://www.combinedfleet.com/akizuk_c.htm CombinedFleet.com: Akizuki-class destroyers] *IJN Akitsuki Class Destroyers, Globalsecurity.org Akizuki-class destroyers Akizuki Category:1940s ships